


Breakfast and aprons

by Stonemedusa



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hinted anyway, sorta kinda pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4648464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stonemedusa/pseuds/Stonemedusa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You get woken up at 4am, Mituna remembers how to cook, and Kurloz hosts a pantie raid.<br/>Sounds about right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast and aprons

(E/C)- Eye colour

(Y/N)- Your name

(B/F)- Breakfast food

\--

Waking with a slight yawn, you slowly opened your (E/C) eyes, your body giving a large stretch as you snuggled under your covers. It was warm- you were warm, and oh so comfortable right now, nothing could-

Sitting upright as you heard a faint voice, you quietly shifted out of your bed, feet landing on the cold floor without a sound.

_‘Who the hell would be here at this hour?!’_

Summoning your weapon, you edged out of your room, your large shirt and underwear the only things covering your form as you went.

What? It’s not like you had time to get dressed! Someone was in your home uninvited for gogs sake!

Listening as the voice slowly got louder your ears picked up the unmistakable lisp, your tensed form immediately relaxing as you stopped your advance- weapon disappearing as you did so.

Of _course_ it was Mituna, who else would just show up out of the blue and break into your home like this?

Heaving a sigh, you shuffled towards your kitchen, following his off tone humming and singing as it got louder and louder.

“Mituna? Mituna is that you?” Of course you knew it was, you just didn’t want to startle him and have another…incident. Let’s just say it was better for everyone if he had a little forewarning before someone popped up out of the blue.

Even if it _was_ in their _own home._

“(Y/N)! (Y/N), Y0U’R3 UP!” His voice called, his grinning face coming into view as he leant around the door frame.  “I’V3 833N W4I7ING F0R3V3R F0R Y0U 70 G37 Y0UR 455 0U7 0F 83D! GU355 WH47?! I R3M3M83R3D H0W 70 M4K3 8R34KF457!”

“That’s great Mituna! Awesome…yeah…soooo, uh, exactly _what_ are you doing in my house at-” You took a peak at the clock at the end of the hall as you got closer, Mituna ducking back around the corner and out of sight as you did so. “4am?! _Mituna, you can’t be serious…”_

“I’M C00KING, WH47 7H3 FUCK D035 I7 L00K LIK3?! G33Z3, C4LM Y0UR 7I75 (Y/N), I DIDN’7 3V3N 8R34K 7H3 WIND0W 7HI5 7IM3!”

…You swear, if he’d somehow managed to get in through the doggy door _again_ , you were getting rid of the stupid thing for good…

It’s not that you didn’t like getting surprise visits from your flush-crush, it’s just…it was better to know when he was around. Sure, he pretty much lived with you seeing how you looked after him so much, but still…

“I’M 7RYING 70 D0 50M37HING NIC3 F0R Y0U, D0N’7 83 5UCH 4 8I7CH 480U7 I7!” Aaaaaand now he was grumpy.

Great, _just_ what you needed first thing in the morning.

“I’m sorry Mituna, I just wasn’t-” You stopped dead as you made it to your kitchen, your face flushing brightly as you gapped at the man grinning at you over his shoulder.

There he was alright, cooking you breakfast.

Wearing an apron.

“Mituna…did you forget something when you went out this morning?”

 _Only_ an apron.

“I F0RG07 H0W 70 PU7 7H3 57UPID 7HING 0N 50 I W45 G0ING 70 C4LL Y0U 70 H3LP 5INC3 50LLUX W45 0U7- 8U7 7H3N I R3M3M83R3D H0W 70 M4K3 (B/F) 4ND I G07 3XCI73D 4ND…4ND…” He started, his helmet clad face flushing a bright yellow as he seemed to shuffle behind your bench, his lower half hidden from view as he seemed to watch you shuffle in.

“That’s…that’s fine. Did you, uh, did you remember to bring your clothes over so I can help?” You tried reassuring him, the wonderful smell of the cooking food making your mouth water as you fought to forget you flush-crushes naked state.

“N0….I…I ….I M3553D UP _ASFGKKSJAKSGJ!_ ” You quickly rushed over and began calming the troll down, your arms wrapping around him, his head burying into your hair as he inhaled heavily, his slight spazzing dying down as his arms wrapped around you.

“Shhh, It’s okay, you didn’t mess up. I’m pretty sure you still have a change of clothes here anyway- so no worries, okay?” You felt him nod slightly, his arms tightening around you and pulling you back as you made to pull away. “M-Mituna?”

“H3Y (Y/N)…?” He mumbled, your face flushing at the soft rumble that seemed to light up in his chest, the rather soft purr only just sounding in your ears.

“Y-Yes? What is it Mituna?”

“NIC3 P4N7I35!” His fingers pinched the elastic on the back, pulling away before releasing it with a light _SNAP_ as it hit your skin again.

“MITUNA _YOU PERVERT!_ ”

All he did was laugh, pulling you over to the table to eat- your arms never leaving him as he stumbled slightly, a smile pulling at your lips as you shook your head and cooled down.

All in all, you were left wondering how the hell he’d done all this without screwing up and waking you…weird.

**Extended ending:**

“SO, WHO THE FUCK IS GOING TO TELL HER AFTER THIS IS OVER? AND DON’T THINK IT’LL BE ME YOU NOOKSNIFFER!” Karkat winced, eyeing the bundle his friend had just snuck out of the home.

“KK, _th_ he’ll be thanking me man, e _th_ pecially after he _th_ top _th_ _th_ pazzing _th_ o much with the _th_ e to occupy him _th_ elf!” Sollux tried to reason, looking to the silent face paint wearing troll for help.

All Kurloz did was give him a thumbs up, motioning for them to hurry as they headed back to the Captor’s empty hive.

“YOU JUST STOLE HER _UNDERWEAR_ YOU _SHITSPONGE_! WHY IN THE ALL LOVING FUCK WOULD SHE THANK YOU?!”

“Ju _th_ t _th_ hut up and go with it KK, Kurloz _th_ aid it’d work, and he’ _th_ known the guy for way longer than u _th_.”

Said troll just smiled, a silent laugh shaking his shoulders as he eyed the pile of clothing.


End file.
